Espíritu Vicario
by Guren lux
Summary: Puedo decirte con certeza que mi vida fue larga ,llena de los mejores y contados malos momentos de mi vida, amé mas de lo que odié y construí mas de lo que destruí . Para un humano corriente, este seria el final mas deseado , para mí, era todo un lujo. ¿Morir de vejez? ¿En serio? En mi juventud, nunca lo hubiera imaginado , eso hubiera sido codicioso crossover:Inuyasha/YuYu Hakusho
1. Un final agradable.

**_Espíritu vicario_**

**_Prólogo _**

**_Crossover : Yu Yu Hakusho x Inuyasha_**

**_Personajes : Sango, Kurama, Hiei, Miroku, Yusuke_**

* * *

El dolor desaparecio ,se fué precariamente junto con la incomodidad en mis huesos, pero aún quedó presenté en mi cuerpo, cómo la sombra de un fantasma , cómo una experiencia extracorpórea .

Todavía en mi estado de adormecimiento notó que mi percepción apenas permanece , como ese ronroneo inquietante de mis polmones y la dificultad para respirar, no le temo mi mucho menos me molesta, porque lentamente todo va se va desvaneciendo, como la calidez de las sabanas ,la presión de mi cuerpo envejecido contra el futon, toda sensación me estaba abandonando, y en véz de entrar en pánico ,sentí como si un gran peso desistiera de mi cuerpo .

Cierro los ojos, mi vista se esta haciendo borrosa ,pero los sonidos todabía estaban allí para consolarme , el suave arrullo de mi hija para calmar a mi pequeño nieto, el crepitar del fuego y los azotes del cima de invierno contra nuestra pequeña cabaña.

Puedo decirte con certeza que mi vida fue larga ,llena de los mejores y contados malos momentos de mi vida, amé mas de lo que odié y construí mas de lo que destruí .

Para un humano corriente, este seria el final mas deseado , para mí, era todo un lujo.

¿Morir de vejez? ¿En serio?

En mi juventud, nunca lo hubiera imaginado , eso hubiera sido codicioso.

Pero aquí estoy.

¿Desconsertante? ¡No hay duda de eso!.

¿Me arrepiento de algo?. ¿Como podria?

¿ estoy asustada?¡ Por supuesto que si!.

Pero en ninguna face de mi vida habia sentido tanta paz,por primera vez no tuve miedo a lo que pasaría después. Aún en estos últimos momentos todabía reniego en creer este honor que me han permitido los dioses .

Yo de todos los seres , con un inicio plagado de violencia, perdida y dolor, hubiera esperado que mi final en este mundo fuera prematuro .

Pero cuan equivocada estaba.

El destino puso en mi camino a las personas correctas , aquellas que querian lo mejor para mi, y me salvaron muchas veces de ese final prematuro que yo con ansías buscaba.

Me ayudaron a encontrar mi felicidad. Queda decir que fueron unos entrometidos muy bienvenidos.

Mi memoria suele fallar con frecuencia, es como mirar en un lago turbulento cada vez que intentó mirar el pasado ,los años no pasan si dejar rastros. Pero aqui estoy, en lo que serian los ultimos momentos de mi existencia mirando ese lago cristalino que se ensancha ante mi con todas mis vivencias, como si cada una de ellas fueran sido ayer.

Todas mis aventuras al lado de mis eternos camaradas en busca de lo fragmentos de la perla , la destrucción de un implacable enemigo que solo había causado mas que sufrimientos, la plenitud que senti al saber que jamas otro ser vivo tendria que revivir esa cadena de rencor que Naraku había tejido al rededor de nosotros ,solo por su incapacidad de hacer sus propios deseos egoistas realidad.

Todo el mal que causo todavia dejo huellas , incluso hasta el dia de hoy , pero jamás me retubieron para poder forjar mi propio sueño.

Amar y ser amada

Por un solo hombre

Un monje mujeriego, que tantos dolores de cabeza me hiso pasar, para que al final de todo, conseguir la gran hazaña de hacerme verdaderamente feliz.

Pero el destinó es cruel, suele darnos pera al final vá a quitarnos.

Aun conservo un fuerte vinculo con el, que ni siquiera la muerte ni el tiempo ha podido borrar .

Que gran familia tenemos ,mi amor, tal como deseaste, y me complacerá mirarte a la cara despues de tantos años, para contarte que nigunos de tus nietos ha heredado tu malas mañas.

Queria abrir mis ojos ,solo para encontar lo dificil que se hacia, lo intente de nuevo solo para encontrar un silencio desolador, pero mantuve la calma, ya sentía el inminente momento cernido sobre mi. Queria mirar a mi familia.

Todos estaban alli.

Observe como mi hijo mayor me cuestionaba con palabra mudas, parecia alterado y muy preocupado, yo intente sorreir, no quería que me recordaran con tristeza porque mi vida no fue triste.

Mi visión comenzó a oscurecerse y trate de enfocarla lo mas posible en los rostros de todos mis seres amados, y mi mirada calló sobre mi nieta y su pequeño bebé.

Tal vez, lo único que lamento, es no poder conocerlo adecuadamente

Y con eso mi historia en este mundo como mi último suspiro terminó .

Pero ,para ser reiniciada en lo desconocido.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que la muerte seria tan complicada?


	2. Chapter 1

**Espíritu vicario**

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

"¿Todo fue un sueño? "

A la deriva, cómo cuando eres arrastrado por las olas de una costa tranquila. Fue la primera sensación que recibió cuándo volvió a la conciencia .

"No, un sueño es.. ."

Sango abrió sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse él familiar techo de su vieja choza.

"¿Algo andá mal? "

Ella se incorporó sin ayuda, que asombró ,¡ ella no calló cansadamente de regreso al futon!. Dioses, era una hazaña que no había realizado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Es desconcertante ,pero definitivamente no se siente mal.

Como si fuera una presa que lentamente se habre, los sonidos y sensaciones, fueron haciéndose presentes, y de manera fortuita esa misma presa se rompió , dejando fluir todo su causé, tan devastador como un tsunami.

El llanto, las súplicas, las maldiciones. La tristeza alrededor ,fue agobiante y más la de aquéllos que la amaban .

Ella no quiere ver esto.

Sango rapidamente se levantó sobre sus píes , como hace tiempo no lo hacía ,dirigiéndose a sus nietos, pequeños que terminaron envueltos en una nueva situación tan dolorosa y confusa. Se veían tan perdidos y desconsolados, que su corazon no pudo soportarlo.

—Ssshs mis pequeños gorriones, no lloren, abuelita esta aquí .

Eso no parecia funcionar, así que ella trató de alzar a la pequeña Kaede en sus brazos ,solo para atravesarla con facilidad, como el fantasma que era.

No podía tocarlos, no podían verla ni mucho menos escucharla.

No podia remediar nada.

La impotencia era tal, que estaba apuntó de entrar en pánico, tenía que salir de la cabaña.

—Ellos son fuertes, lo van a superar.

Todo en sango se tensó en alerta, lista para enfrentar al dueño de esa voz, notando , que todo habia quedado otra vez en silenció.

Ella se encontro con la figura de una niña pequeña, de tez clara como la nieve y caballo negro, con ojos profundos y brillantes ,enbuelta en un hermoso kimono blanco ,con detalles de crisantemos rojos en todos sus bordes. Se veía adorable y extañamente familiar.

—¿Que? -. Preguntó la pequeña desconocida ,con vacilación en su infantil voz -. ¿Por qué me mirás con tanta confusión? ¡Es de tú descendencia de la qué estámos hablando! créeme sabran afrontarlo.

Sango nego con la cabeza, para hacerle saber a la joven(que extrañamente podia verla ),que su desconcierto, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella dijo.

—¿Quién eres, pequeña?

—Oh lo lamento-. La delicada creatura tuvó la gracia de sonrojarse, la verguenza era evidente. Sango no pudo evitar sonreírle con simpatía para calmarla, una que ella correspondió—.Mi nombre es Tonda, soy su transportador designado, estoy aquí para llevarte a tu ultimo destino.

—¿Mi transportador... ?-

—Si, soy lo que ustedes llaman Shinigami, pero ántes que nada tengo el deber de hacerte una pregunta-. El nerviosismo en sus palabras la confundido un poco.

—¿Qué quiéres saber? .

—¿Sabe usted, qué esta muerta? .

Sango la mira con extrañeza, como si esta niña se ubiera vuelto loca. frunciendo el seño y respondió –. Si, sé que lo estoy.

— ¡Que bueno! alivio evidente exclama, mientas hace una reverencia rapida—. Eso hará las cosas mas fáciles, Disculpé, no quería sónar tan irrespetuosa. Es solo protocolo, la muerte es un hecho difícil de aceptar para algunos seres .

Ella asintió en comprensión, dirigiendo su visión a la cabaña donde su familia sufria su perdida, entendió plenamente el sentimiento.

—Sango-San, tenemos que marcharnos, ya no hay nada aquí para tí, entré mas rápido nos vallamos mas rápido podras descansar .

Su atención volvió a la diminuta shinigami, ella quería hacer la pregunta que paso por su cabeza desde el momento que supo su identidad .

—¿Ha dónde me llevás?

Tonda le sonrió a sabiéndose mientras convocaba a su remo ,le tendió la mano — Al Reikai, allí te daran tu lugar designado.

Sango asintió, mientras tomaba su pequeña mano, era hora de partir. Ella volvió a mirar atras mientras se elegaban en el viento, pronunciando bendiciones ,rogando protección y consuelo para su familia, hasta que ella y su transportadora se perdieron rápidamente en el amanecer.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que esten disfrutando de la lectura, grácias.

Hasta luego y trataré de actualizar mas rápido esta vez ... •﹏•


End file.
